Recent development and popularization of a portable TV, such as car TV and handy TV, equipment for satellite communication, movable telephone, etc. requires smaller and lighter antennas with high performance than traditional Yagi Antennas for VHF/UHF and parabola antennas for micro waves, considering convenience for users and outlook.
Additionally, each unit of traditional antennas suites to a limited range of wave length, so that two antennas are necessary to receive VHF and UHF waves for TV, where very careful adjustments of the length of antenna elements is very essential. This leads to complication and high costs of receiving units. An example has been taken for car TV, where a combination of a dipole antenna or whip antenna and a diversity circuit has been developed and commercially available. This type of antenna is, however, very sensitive to reflection noises from buildings, etc. and the performance to receive UHF wave is not satisfactory.
Further, plane antennas or print antennas for receiving satellite broadcasting and/or for mobility communication, that offer smaller size than the parabola antenna, have been commercially available. Such antennas also have the limitation of maintaining the performance.
An improvement was proposed to use a ferrite core with electrically conductive coil, that has the disadvantage of strong directivity and narrow range of receivable wave length to be used leading to limitation of application to radio but not to TV.
The object of this invention is to provide a small sized and light antenna element which has high fidelity and less directivity, and is suitable with wide range wave length.